


honesty

by CastelloFlare



Series: dirty uncles' tales [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crack, Eruri Week 2k15, Gen, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi confesses to cheating. Erwin sweats a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honesty

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr (eruriholic)

"Hey, Erwin. I did it."

The sudden confession, spoken in monotone as if it was nothing to be concerned about, caught Erwin off guard. They were in his office, Levi sitting cross-legged on the couch and reading the local papers, one cheek cradled lazily on the back of his fingers. He had not looked up from his reading when he spoke.

Despite the sudden heaviness in his chest, and the clouding of his vision albeit being in an adequately lit room, Erwin maintained his composure, the only representation of the faint feeling of betrayal bubbling in his stomach evident in the tightening of his fist on his pen as he signed papers.

Why was he feeling like this? In the first place, he had forced the activity upon an initially reluctant Levi. When Levi had discovered his own thirst for it, it had delighted Erwin to have a more enthusiastic partner, but at the same time it did not mean that Levi should always restrict himself to one constant, either. Also, he had foreseen something like this happening, especially since he had been gone from their headquarters for so long on urgent capital matters. After a few heartbeats, he sighed and gently placed his pen down, careful not to belay anything beneath his calm exterior.

"... With who?"

This time, Levi looked up and met Erwin's blue orbs with his own gray ones, their expression unreadable in the flickering candle lights.

"Mike... and Shitty Four Eyes. More often with both. Sometimes Nanaba drops by too."

Erwin didn't know how to respond. Be happy because it was with people who knew them closely, or be sad because the deed was done at all.

"In whose room?" He tried to control the tone of his voice.

"Theirs. I wouldn't do it in mine, they'd just tear the place up. You know how rowdy those two get. They're always out for blood."

It was true. Erwin had been with either and both before, and the reason he looked for another to share his playful desires with was because everytime they were through, the room would be in shambles, and people would be whispering about noises and not being able to sleep well the next morning.

When Erwin didn't respond, Levi continued.

"Some of the brats wanted to watch. So we made some rearrangements and since last week we've been doing it in the mess hall. I thought you wouldn't mind."

Erwin's hand flew up to the crease forming in the middle of his eyebrows and stayed there for a while. That just now was crossing the line. He couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped him.

"Levi, I could understand if you decided to act on your urges with others, but exposing the young ones to something like that at such a young age--"

"Aren't we just delaying the inevitable? Besides, they wanted to learn. On our rare days off, there honestly isn't much to do anyway."

Erwin was speechless once again.

"Besides, I make sure they all help clean the place up afterwards. It's a win-win situation."

Unbelievable. Erwin never thought that his little games and 'past times' would escape the confines of his own room. And now everybody else wanted to be involved.

But wait. Something his captain said just now triggered the wheels in his brain to work.

"... Are you telling me just how we got six broken tables and eight broken benches scheduled for repair, and just how coincidentally the same number of those went missing in the mess hall while I was away?"

"..."

Manual labor wasn't exactly cheap, and the little economist in Erwin overpowered the hurt man inside, finally making him find his voice.

"That's it, first you played without me, then you went and allowed all this to happen. I'm not letting you keep my monopoly set any longer. Bring it back right now."

Levi's jaw dropped, as did the local paper from his hands to the cold, unforgiving ground. "But---"

"No one is to lay his hands on it for six weeks. NO ONE."

Levi's eye twitched; Shitty Four Eyes had said to subtly propose Monopoly Mondays to Erwin, but their plan just horribly backfired. Outside the door, ugly crying from Mike, Hanji, Nanaba and the rest of the Survey Corps resonated from within the hallways.


End file.
